morningmusumeofhelloprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Musume Discography
This page is about Morning musume Discography and Filmography Discography Best Albums *2001.01.31 Best! Morning Musume 1 (ベスト! モーニング娘。1) *2004.03.31 Best! Morning Musume 2 (ベスト! モーニング娘。2) *2004.12.15 Morning Musume Early Single Box (モーニング娘。EARLY SINGLE BOX) *2007.10.24 Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (モーニング娘。ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~) *2009.10.07 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *2010.06.02 Morning Musume Best of Singles Japan Expo Limited Edition * 2013.09.25 The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ * 2014.03.12 Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 * 2019.03.13 Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Other Albums *1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ OST *2000.07.05 Pinch Runner Original Soundtrack *2001.08.01 LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai- *2002.07.10 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection *2002.07.17 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2003.02.14 Koinu Dan no Monogatari Original Soundtrack *2003.07.02 Morning Musume no Musical "Edokko Chushingura" *2006.07.26 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Song Selection Singles Other Singles * 2003.09.15 Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 2003.09.15 Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 2004.02.25 Sakura Mankai (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 2004.02.25 Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 2007.01.24 Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 2007.08.08 Itoshiki Tomo e (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 2010.10.27 Appare! Kaiten Zushi (Muten Musume) * 2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) * 2017.01.25 Get You! (Sashining Musume) Compilations * 2000.04.26 Hello! Project - Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) (#8 LOVE Machine (analog remix), #9 Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix)) * 2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) (#8 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Chou Chou Chou cool remix)) * 2002.10.30 Hello! Project - CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX (#1 The☆Peace! (TRANCE REMIX), #5 DANCE suru no da! (TRANCE REMIX), #7 Furusato (TRANCE REMIX), #8 Ikimasshoi! (TRANCE REMIX), #10 LOVE Machine (TRANCE REMIX), #11 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (TRANCE REMIX), #13 Daite HOLD ON ME! (TRANCE REMIX), #14 Do it! Now (TRANCE REMIX)) * 2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) (#4 Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX)) * 2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) (#17 Shabondama (asia mix)) * 2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) (#2 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Let's Have a Dance Remix)) * 2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (プッチベスト6) (#2 Iroppoi Jirettai, #15 Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (LIVE Ver.), #16 HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ 2005 - Ecomoni & Morning Musume) * 2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) (#1 Morning Musume Mega Mix 30 (Radio Edit), #17 Ready Go! - Morning Musume, DEF.DIVA, Berryz Kobo) * 2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#2 Kanashimi Twilight) * 2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#1 Resonant Blue) * 2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#1 Shouganai Yume Oibito) * 2009.12.23 Various - TOHOKU RAKUTEN GOLDEN EAGLES 5TH ANNIVERSARY "SONGS of RAKUTEN EAGLES" (#2 THE Manpower!!!) * 2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#1 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, #11 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type) * 2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#3 Maji Desu ka Ska!, #4 Only you, #5 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara) Filmography * 1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。～抱いてHOLD ON ME!～) * 2001.02.21 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) * 2002.03.15 Nama Tamago (ナマタマゴ) * 2002.07.17 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘) * 2002.12.31 Hamtaro the Movie 2 (劇場版とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ！幻のプリンセス, Gekijo-ban Tottoko Hamutaro Ham-Ham Hamuja Maboroshi no Princess) * 2003.06.21 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) * 2011.02.05 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ３　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) * 2011.11.12 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Drama *2002.12.28 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto and Ishikawa Rika *2002.??.?? Angel Hearts - Abe Natsumi,Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai,Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa and Ogawa Makoto * 2010.01.15 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー)